MachGaogamon
|to=MirageGaogamonDigimon Data Squad, "How to Fix a Broken Digivice" 29 ZeedGarurumonDigimon Next, "Anti-God Devices Digimon Twin!" 21 |java=Kazuya Nakai |javan=(Savers) |enva=Skip Stellrecht |envan=(Data Squad) |enva2=Dan Lorge |enva2n=(World Data Squad) |partner=Thomas H. Norstein Yu Inui Sayo Nikorai "Niko" Yakovich Petorofu Nakko Akiba Flannel 101 |s1=BlackMachGaogamon }} MachGaogamon is a Cyborg Digimon. It carries rocket engines with enormous propulsive power on its back. Although its flight duration is limited, it momentarily exploits its maximum thrust, and is most skilled in "Hit and Away". Attacks *'Gaoga Tornade'This attack retains its original name of "Gaoga Tornado" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, Digimon World Data Squad, and Digimon World Championship. ( ) (Gaoga Tornado): Circles the opponent with maximum thrust and unleashes an extremely high-speed barrage. *'Winning Knuckle': Attacks with a blow of its fist boasting supreme impact strength. *'Howling Cannon': Releases ultrasonic waves with a single howl. *'Winning Straight': A punch with the cyber arm. *'Mach Spiral': A stronger version of Spiral Blow. *'Winning Blow': A punch with the cyber arm. Design Etymologies ;Gaogamon (ガオガモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . *'Ja:' Combination of the words , the Japanese onomatopoeia for roaring, and , the Japanese onomatopoeia for a wolf's growl. Fiction Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Data Squad MachGaogamon is a digivolution in 's galaxy. MachGaogamon is also needed to unlock MirageGaogamon. Digimon Next Digimon World Re:Digitize MachGaogamon digivolves from Gaogamon and Ikkakumon and can digivolve to BanchoLeomon and MirageGaogamon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode MachGaogamon digivolves from Gaogamon and Togemon and can digivolve to MirageGaogamon, BanchoLeomon, and ZeedGarurumon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order A MachGaogamon in Boulder Island asks the to fight it and states that if the Hero can defeat in in under 60 seconds, it will join the City. After being defeated, MachGaogamon joins the City and joins the digivolution dojo, giving rewards based on how many times the Hero's partner Digimon have digivolved. MachGaogamon is a Hand-To-Hand Data type, Ultimate level Digimon. It digivolves from Garurumon, GaoGamon, Veedramon, and Fugamon, and can digivolve into MirageGaogamon, MetalGarurumon, Gankoomon, and Justimon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon World DS MachGaogamon digivolves from Gaogamon. He is also seen during one of the Favor Missions when one of your Digimon at any of your Digifarms tells you that someone has been taking food from the farms, he is with his Tamer and drives KingEtemon, the being who stole most of the food from many Digifarms away. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk MachGaogamon is #257, and is an Ultimate-level, Balance-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 215 HP, 243 MP, 126 Attack, 99 Defense, 108 Spirit, 118 Speed, and 55 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 4, Sniper 3, and Economizer traits. MachGaogamon is also available by selecting the balance pack in Dusk. MachGaogamon digivolves from Gaogamon and can digivolve to MirageGaogamon or DotMirageGaogamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to MachGaogamon, your Digimon must be at least level 33, with 2800 Machine experience and 80% friendship. MachGaogamon can also DNA digivolve from Grizzlymon and Guardromon, if the base Digimon is at least level 28, with 2300 Machine experience, and 200 speed. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution MachGaogamon is #167, and is an Ultimate-level, Speed-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth and Fire elements and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the Confusion Guard, High Speed Evasion, and Rich traits, and has the special skill Rock Split. It dwells in the Palace Laboratory. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for MachGaogamon. MachGaogamon digivolves from Gaogamon and can digivolve into MirageGaogamon or DotMirageGaogamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into MachGaogamon, your Digimon must be at least level 29 with 125 speed and 70% friendship, but only once you have revived MachGaogamon. It can be hatched from the Beast DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red MachGaogamon DigiFuses from Gaogamon, Guardromon, and Gekomon, and can DigiFuse to MirageGaogamon with Knightmon and Centarumon, and to MirageGaogamon Burst Mode with MirageGaogamon, Goagamon, Gaomon, and Goldramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth MachGaogamon is a Wind Data Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Ikkakumon, GaoGamon, Garurumon (Black), and Togemon and can digivolve to MegaGargomon, BanchoLeomon, and MirageGaogamon. Its special attack is Winning Knuckle and its support skill is Feint which increases Evasion by 7%. In Complete Edition, MachGaogamon can also digivolve from Lekismon and digivolve to Merukimon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory MachGaogamon is #198 and is a Wind Data Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Ikkakumon, GaoGamon, Garurumon (Black), Togemon, and Lekismon, and can digivolve to MegaGargomon, BanchoLeomon, MirageGaogamon, and Merukimon. Its special attack is Winning Knuckle and its support skill is Feint which increases Evasion by 7%. Digimon World Championship It can digivolve from Centarumon or Gaogamon with 13 battles won and 40 beast AP. It can also digivolve from Unimon and can digivolve to MirageGaogamon. Digimon Masters MachGaogamon digivolves from Gaogamon and can digivolve to MirageGaogamon. Digimon Heroes! MachGaogamon digivolves from Gaogamon and can DNA digivolve to Z'dGarurumon with BlackMachGaogamon. Digimon Soul Chaser MachGaogamon digivolves from Gaogamon and can digivolve to MirageGaogamon. Digimon Links MachGaogamon digivolves from Ikkakumon, GaoGamon, BlackGarurumon, and Togemon, and can digivolve to MegaGargomon, BanchoLeomon, and MirageGaogamon. Digimon ReArise MachGaogamon digivolves from GaoGamon and can digivolve to MirageGaogamon or nothing. Notes and references de:MachGaogamon